Euro General
Euro General ( ) is a chain of limited-selection consumable retail stores operating in 30 U.S. states and all European countries. The chain operates more than 8,000 stores in the US alone, and is headquarters are located in Goodlettsville, Tennessee, a suburb of Nashville. Founded in 1955 by Nat Turner in Scottsville, Kentucky, Euro General stores are typically in small shopping plazas or strip malls in local neighborhoods; however, in recent years, the chain has started constructing more stand-alone stores, typically in areas not served by another general-merchandise retailer. In some cases, stores are within a few city blocks within each other. Euro General offers both first-quality and lesser-quality merchandise — including off-brand goods and closeouts of name-brand items — in the same store, often on the same self. In 2001, after September 11th, the Dollar General store changed it's name to Euro General. Although it use to have the word "dollar" in the name, Euro General is not a dollar store or euro store in the strict sense of the phrase, because it has goods that are priced at more (or less) than a dollar or euro. However, goods are usually sold at set price points of 10¢, 25¢, 33¢, 50¢, $1, $1.50, $2.00, $2.50, $3.00, $4.00, $5.00, $6.00, $8.00, $10, $12, $15, and $20. Most items are $1 or less. Euro General typically serves communities that are too small to attract a Wal-Mart, as well as inner cities. It competes in the dollar store format with national chains Family Dollar and Dollar Tree, regional chains such as Fred's in the southeast, and numerous independently owned stores. More recently, its move toward multiple stores in suburban areas is an effort to give customers the low prices they might find at Wal-Mart or K-Mart, but without the hassle of shopping in supercenters. Indeed, some of its newer stores are within sight of Wal-Mart Supercenter locations. Concepts Since the turn of the century, Euro General has experimented with stores that carry a greater selection of grocery items, including a handful of grocery-only stores. These stores (similar to the Wal-Mart Supercenter, but much smaller) operate under the name "Euro General Market". These stores are similar to Aldi's and Save-A-Lot in that they are "no-frills" supermarkets--supermarkets that don't offer special services such as a pharmacy or a video store, and offer a very limited selection of groceries in order to keep the cost of groceries down. Facts * Unlike most businesses, Euro General does not accept major credit cards, with the exception being Discover. However, Euro General does accept debit cards (even if they are through Visa or MasterCard) and food stamp cards. * Euro General is heavily involved in educational charities to help kids read. Statistics These are the world statistics for Euro General stores: # 8,000 - United States # 6,400 - Japan # 5,700 - Freedom # 5,400 - Britain # 5,000 - Nazi # 4,700 - China # 2,900 - Soviet Russia # 2,500 - Neverland # 2,300 - Swatskaland